


After Midnight

by jeminguay



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Minor Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeminguay/pseuds/jeminguay
Summary: Can you please do a Reader X Sam one shot where the reader has a terrible dream/night terror and wakes up and panics, and can’t tell what’s real and whats not until Sam calms her down? Its like 3 am here and I can’t sleep for this very reason.[drabble]





	After Midnight

*Sam’s POV*

  
It started as a whimper. Then an almost imperceptible grunt.  
“No…no please…” She begged the demon in her dreams.  
Her back went rigid against my chest. I didn’t say anything. I never said anything. It was pointless. She wouldn’t be able to hear me. Not until it passed.  
“I’ll do anything! Don’t please!!” She shouted thrashing against the sheets. I watched her jump up, y/c/e eyes wide as the bottom of a glass, and just as glossy. “Please…” A sob blossomed from somewhere deep in her chest, breaching her lips. The sound so forlorn it hurt my soul.  
“Y/n?” I couldn’t help but murmur quietly, sitting up in bed.  
She launched herself at me like an animal her intention was to protect herself from the unseen spector that haunted her dreams. I knew and I was ready for her. My hands encircled her wrists easily. I used my body to turn her over so that her back was flat against the bed again. Her chest heaved, but she was staring at me now instead of through me. Her eyes no longer wild.  
“Y/n, you’re okay. I’m here. You’re okay.” I assured her calmly, careful not to put my full weight on her. Her bottom lip trembled, I loosened my grip around her wrists and moved off of her. The tears began to fall, spilling from the corners of her eyes with increasing speed. My heart ached for her. She turned onto her stomach and sobbed into the pillow. The room was quiet save for her sobbing and the sound of our breathing. Tentatively, I reached out and placed my hand on her shoulder.  
“Just leave me alone, Sam.” She cried tugging away from my touch.  
“ I…y/n. I just want to be there for you. Why won’t you let me?” I asked, brushing her hair out of her eyes gently.  
“You deserve so much better.” She told me getting up on her knees. “I’m not okay. I’m broken and it’s not your job to pick up the pieces. I can’t put that on you. I won’t. Try to understand. Please…” She looked up at me with pleading eyes. I moved toward her, cupping the side of her face in my hand.  
“I don’t mean to be a jerk, but you don’t get to decide for me. I really care about you, y/n. I’m not leaving. If I didn’t want to be here, then I wouldn’t be…but I am.”  
She laughed suddenly and the tears stopped coming. There was a light in her eyes that had been absent a minute before.  
“What?” I mumbled feeling a little self-conscious.  
“You’re talking in circles. I think only half of that made sense.” She was grinning and it made my heart swell. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, kissing her softly. Y/n sighed contentedly and I held her closer.  
“Let’s go back to sleep.” I suggested pulling her down onto the mattress with me.  
“I’ll try.” She huffed, but settled against me, so that we were chest to chest. We lay there quietly, feeling one another’s heart beat as the minutes ticked by. I waited until I heard her breathing slow and even, before I drifted off to sleep.

*Reader’s POV*

Something tickled my nose, bringing me back to the world of the living from my death sleep. I blew air at the thing, hoping it would go away and leave me alone. It didn’t. I opened one eye and peered down my nose at the thing. It took me a minute to identify it as a strand of chestnut colored hair. I smiled despite my annoyance. Sam lay beside me, face half hidden by the pillow. His pouty lips seemed inviting so I gave them a quick peck. One beautiful hazel eye looked into mine. I giggled, smiling at him.  
“What did I do now?” He asked with a small grin.  
I shook my head in response.  
“Tell me.” He groaned. “It makes me nervous when you laugh out of nowhere like that.”  
He was so cute. A blush stained his cheeks, but he ignored it, propping himself up on his elbow.  
“I’m not telling.” I said grinning. I snuggled deeper into the covers unsure of how to explain myself.  
“Oh yeah?” He narrowed his eyes at me, with a mock angry expression.  
“Yeah.” I yawned. “Oh!” He rolled onto me grasping the corner of the blanket and tugging it down. My spaghetti strap shirt did nothing to protect me from the chill morning air.  
“Hey! I need that.” I whined trying fruitlessly to pull the material out of his huge fist. He laughed tugging back playfully.  
“More than you need…this?” He asked leaning down and covering my neck with gentle kisses.  
“Nnn-no.” I sighed looping my arms loosely around his neck. He slowly kissed a path up the side of my neck and jaw until his face was level with mine. Sam brushed his lips against mine lightly. I waited, impatiently for him to kiss me, but he didn’t.  
“I love you.” He said against my lips. Hazel eyes gazed down in to mine sincerity in their depths.  
I kissed him. My lips molding to his as I attempted to convey what I felt without words. I traced the seam of his lips with the tip of my tongue and he let me in. Caressing his tongue with mine, I basked in the feeling of being wanted. He sighed happily into my mouth and I deepened the kiss. Letting my emotions guide me, I ran one hand over his strong shoulder and down his chest. I let the other curl in the hair at the nape of his neck pulling him closer to me. He started to break the kiss, but I followed him, pressing my lips to his again. I kissed the corner of his mouth and made my way down his jaw, pressing slow wet kisses to his neck. He cleared his throat, stiffening when I nibbled at the expanse of skin between his neck and collar bone. I stopped myself, noticing that he had angled his lower body away from mine. His breathing was heavy and when I looked into his eyes I found that his pupils had expanded making his hazel eyes look almost black.  
“S-Sam?” My voice trembled a little, my breathing not much steadier than his. He didn’t respond. “I’m sorry.” I mumbled awkwardly. I untangled my hand from his hair and let him move away this time. He dropped his face into the pillow squeezing his eyes shut. His body relaxed against the mattress after a few minutes.  
“I…didn’t mean to, uhm… ruin the moment.” I apologized watching his face.  
“It’s okay.” He turned to look at me.  
“I guess, what I was trying to show you was, that I love you too.” I admitted feeling my face heat up in embarrassment. I worried that he might not want to hear that right now, but my fears vanished when he reached out and took my hand, lacing his fingers through mine. He smiled at me. I felt my heart do a somersault in my chest and I couldn’t help but think that this was why Sam was exactly the right person to put me back together.

*Castiel’s pov*

“Y/n? Y/n, wake up.” When I put my arms around her, Y/n’s eyes snapped open. Her body tensed like she was preparing for a fight. She freed herself from my arms and sat straight up in bed. Her y/c/e eyes were wide, but unfocused. For a moment, we sat there quietly. y/n stared at the closet door as if she were seeing through it. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could even form words, she screamed. It was a raw and tortured expression of her inconsolable pain. A piercing shriek that was wrought with unbridled fury.  
I could feel the violence in her, the insane urge to jump up and punch something, anything. She fought it this time and sat there trying to calm herself down. y/n looked around the room as if it were unfamiliar to her. It was pretty big for a bedroom. The walls were painted a light color that was very close to baby blue. Curtains hung up over the window and terrace doors. They were a thin material that resembled tulle, shimmery white and billowing out through the balcony doors.  
Knowing that her muscles were stiff, I got up and went to get the Advil from her bag. She had been hunting with Sam and Dean for over a year now and these nightly fits had become so common place that we’d developed a routine. Luckily, tonight was one of her better nights. I hadn’t had to keep her from hitting things and hurting herself in the process. When I came back, she was standing and stretching. I went up to her, offering her the pills and a small plastic cup with water. She took them without protest. For some reason, she couldn’t seem to look me in the eye. I raised an eyebrow in question and waited calmly for her to tell me what was on her mind.  
“I-I’m sorry.” She stuttered which was extremely unusual for the ever confident y/n.  
“For what?” I murmured noticing her sheepish expression.  
“I’m sorry that I…well, pulled away. It wasn’t anything that you did. I just … I can’t…”  
“It’s alright, y/n. You were having a nightmare.” I pulled her into my arms and felt her relax.  
“Is it really alright?” She asked quietly.  
“Of course, it is.” I assured her tipping her face up so that I could look into those y/c/e eyes of hers.  
“Just try to relax. Okay?” I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. I would never get used to kissing her. Every time our lips met was a revelation. Had she really picked me, this beautiful all be it turbulent woman? We got back into bed. Once we were cuddled up under the sheets, I felt my consciousness begin to fade as I fell into a deep sleep.

*Reader’s POV*

I woke to the sounds of Cas ’s snoring. His breath against my forehead caused my bangs to stir, tickling me. He looked so relaxed, peaceful. I didn’t have the heart to wake him so I lay there listening to his breathing and thinking about what had transpired the night before. I never remembered the dreams, only how they made me feel. The panic, rage, and desperation that bled momentarily into the real world once I’d woken from the nightmare.  
“Demons.” He mumbled his eyes still closed.  
“What?”  
“You were saying something about demons before you…”His voice trailed off. I tilted my head back so that I could see his face. Deep blue eyes met mine the beginnings of a smile on his lips.  
“Good Morning.”  
“Morning.” I murmured pressing my lips to his.

*Dean’s POV*

She tossed and turned in her sleep. I knew it was coming and got ready for it, my muscles tensing as she shot up in bed her eyes half open. I could hear her ragged breathing and held my breath waiting. She screamed. An ear-piercing shriek that chilled me to the bone.  
“Y/n?” She turned on me in a heartbeat, hurling herself across the bed at me. It shouldn’t have surprised me. She grappled with me, thighs clenching around my hips, hands balled into fists as she tried with all her might to punch the crap out of me. I blocked every one of her hits, before finally grabbing onto her wrists.  
“No, No, No!” She cried out struggling as she tried to get free. Her eyes still unfocused, she put enough pressure on the area between my index finger and my thumb to force me to release her left arm and tried to clock me.  
“Y/N.” I shouted wrapping my arms around her. I sighed in relief. With her arms pinned to her sides she was no longer a threat to herself or me. She stopped moving. We lay there in the dark for a while without speaking.  
“Demons?” I asked quietly.  
“I…I can’t remember.” She admitted self-consciously.  
I kissed the top of her head and loosened my hold on her.  
There was something wet on my chest. I felt it grow as my shirt stuck to my skin. I frowned, confused.  
“I’m sorry, Dean. I’m so sorry.” She sobbed. Grabbing onto the sides of my shirt.  
“Shhh…shhh…it’s alright. You’re alright.” I murmured into her hair. I didn’t know what to do.  
In all the times this had happened, she’d never cried. Thinking back to the few times I’d been comforted while crying, only my mother came to mind. Her smile and her voice as she’d gently stroked my back.  
I brought my hand tentatively to y/n’s back and brought my hand up and down in a gentle caress. She stiffened, but didn’t move away. At a loss, I began humming the only slow song I could think of, an old Beetles song my mom used to sing to me when I was a kid. It was awkward at first, but soon she settled against my body and leaned into my touch. I started drawing patterns on her back with my index finger and as her breathing began to even out, I closed my eyes and started to relax.

*Reader’s POV*

The sun had been up for hours, when I woke up. It was too warm. I sighed against Dean’s chest and tried unsuccessfully to roll off of him. His arms were around me and he was holding on too tight. I looked up at him. His eyes were closed, expression unguarded for once, plump lips parted as he released a soft snore that sounded like a cat’s purr. Without giving it much thought I pressed my lips to his. He didn’t even flinch. I licked my lips and did it a second time, and then a third wondering idly if he would be upset that I was waking him up.  
“Mmm…” He mumbled opening one eye and peering down at me. I smiled.  
“Morning.” He muttered and leaned up to kiss me. His tongue ran across my lower lip before plunging into my mouth. He tangled his tongue with mine before running the tip against the roof of my mouth. I broke the kiss and tried to move away, but his arms tightened around my waist.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” He chuckled.  
“To brush my teeth.” I told him still struggling against his hold.  
“It can wait.” He insisted. “Your breath isn’t that bad.”  
I huffed against his mouth and bit his lower lip. “Maybe not, but yours is.”  
He laughed and held me to him kissing me again.


End file.
